


Words Are Few, I Have Spoken

by InapplicableBro



Category: Sing Street (2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InapplicableBro/pseuds/InapplicableBro
Summary: Love triangles are overrated anyhow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from 'Do You Really Want To Heart Me" by Culture Club  
> 

**1986**

 

 

      _Raphina._ Eamon didn't hate her, he didn't even dislike her. They _were_ friends. He just found her incredibly unreliable. He wished Conor would acknowledge that. Two months ago she had ran off with a male model who worked at the same agency, Sloan. It didn't last long, but in the time she was gone they had written some of their best material yet, the material that had gotten them a deal. Of course when she heard that she came running back.

"That's wonderful, Cosmo, I knew you were special and now the whole world will too," she'd gushed. Conor had been prickly for a while, but he eventually forgave her.

      _Conor._ If he was being honest, Eamon probably loved Conor more than he had loved anyone else. Even his mam. Maybe it's because he'd seen him go from terribly shy when it comes to singing in front of others to a true rock star with his broken home, happy/sad philosophy (curtsey of Raphina) and his long, dark hair (also curtsey of Raphina). Maybe it was because despite this, he was still sweet as ever. Sure, he had difficulty tell you he cared, but he knew how to show it. A hug at the end of a show, an encouraging pat on the back when writer's block set in. He was there. He was also still astonishingly sorry about running off to England without telling anyone. 

     This all came to Eamon now as he had to witness another one of the couple's rows. He had come in to the studio early and had found them whispering in the corner. It was amazing how calm they look. To anyone outside of their circle it would have looked like they were have a civil discussion. Some one might think they were debating what to have for dinner. But he knew. It was going to be one tough session.

      When Raphina left he thought about comforting Conor, but he knew he'd only get upset. Yell that it was non of his business. If he did that. Eamon might let it sleep that he was in love with him. Conor had once confessed that his first kiss was with a lad on his Cricket team so he wasn't afraid of disgust. He was afraid of being caught in the middle of a tornado and a hurricane. He didn't need any excess drama. Eamon would just have to wait his turn.

"I can hear you thinking, Eams," Conor said from his seat on the couch.

"What."

"I can hear you thinking," he repeated this time getting up and walking across the room. He slowly, almost nervously, put his arms around Eamon's waist. Embracing him.

"you never say much but I can always hear you."

"Is that so?" the older boy asked, amused.

"Yeah," Sing Street's leader nodded before placing his head on his best friend's shoulder.

 _'I could do this.'_ Eamon thought _'Love triangles are overrated anyhow.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought.


End file.
